The claimed subject matter relates generally to video displays and, more specifically, to a system that detects viewers' locations and routes different content to appropriate locations.
Modern wiring technologies such as Category 6 Unshielded Twisted Pair (CAT-6) wiring, and perhaps wireless High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) in the future, enable HDMI signals to be transmitted over longer distances than before. A modern home with multiple rooms typically has electronic components that communicate with each other and, although current systems enable a HDMI signal to be routed to multiple rooms or locations using CAT-6 wiring, current system route a similar HDMI signal to each location. For example, with respect to gaming devices, routing different signals to different locations currently requires multiple game consoles and a local area network (LAN) or Internet connection. One drawback of such a setup is that a server and multiple consoles are required, with correspondingly increased cost and complexity.